<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirty-One by Euriditia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026052">Thirty-One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euriditia/pseuds/Euriditia'>Euriditia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euriditia/pseuds/Euriditia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 31 Days of Apex  on Twitter, credit to @31ApexDays</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natalie Paquette was gifted since the day she was born, but no one knew what genius she truly held until her father discovered that she had been studying his manuals in secret. It was right then when her dream of being an extraordinary engineer like her beloved father took flight. </p><p>For years she studied tirelessly under some of the best scholars and teachers on Solace until she graduated at the top of her class in electrical engineering. Electricity rejuvenated and awed her, it was like true magic; magic that could be explained and honed with the knowledge of science. It fascinated the blonde and she worked endlessly on her and her father’s project for the Syndicate when they soon approached her in her father’s shop and requested that she and Luc put together a containment ring for the Apex Games, a bloodsport that would entertain the many worlds on the frontier. </p><p>It was to be a modified electrical ring that would force the stragglers in the games to battle until there was a victor. Anyone that would get caught in the ring would be impaired and inflicted with painful jolts of electricity. It would come in waves and each time the ring would close in on the competitors it would gain in strength, power, and speed. Making each wave more deadly. </p><p>Natalie was hesitant to accept this at first, because she did not want to cause pain, suffering, and death upon the unlucky individuals caught up in it. But the Syndicate assured her that no one would actually die, each player would be equipped with revive equipment that would safely transport the wounded or ‘dead’ players to the med bay. </p><p>Satisfied with this answer Natalie and Luc agreed with designing and what would be the infamous ring. It took two years for the project to be complete, it should have taken much longer but the Syndicate gave them the resources and time to finish the ring in such a short time. </p><p>Joyous in the success Natalie felt like she was on top of the world. She and her father had done what no other person had yet to accomplish. But that bliss was short-lived when Luc had suffered an unexpected heart attack on the day the arena was revealed. Shattered and utterly alone in the world Natalie forgot herself. </p><p>As she started to follow the path of self destruction in her grief, it was immediately stopped when a group of the new Apex Legends comforted her. Amidst her tears they assured her that she would always have a home and family with them before they extended the invitation to join them on the battlefield. </p><p>“The talented scientist who built this remarkable attribute to the game, it would be an honor to observe you in the ring.” The grizzled scientist that went by Nox had said. Intimidating was an understatement to this man, but Natalie found comfort in his words. </p><p>Filled with determination she accepted the role of “The Static Defender” and went on to be one of the greatest assets the game had ever obtained. </p><p>The memory of the time she spent with her father was held close to her heart, and she swore to never let it go. </p><p>“I did it, Papa. I hope wherever you are, you’re cheering for me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So sorry that I'm behind, the past couple of days were a doozy lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Apex Games a legendary bloodsport. Among the millions there are only a few who rise to the status of Legend; but the other competitors all want one of the same thing. Fame, fortune, status, or revenge. </p><p>But when most of them find that death is not permanent, many turn to other ways to satiate the drive to kill. Some find it fun, to hunt and kill the same people every game in different ways; it exhilarates them. </p><p>Will you join in the games? Or will you seek your reward elsewhere?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many from the Frontier Wars called her The Angel of Mercy, when many fell she was there by their side. With her legendary D. O. C. she revived many of the injured or fallen which gave them the will to forge on. Even those who were not on her side of the battle, Ajay still tended to them giving them hope that they were all fighting for the same goal. </p><p>When she eventually left the battlefield and became an Apex Legend many of the survivors who were touched by her and her faithful companion were shifted into her biggest fan base. When she revealed her cause and what she did with her champion winnings, it made them support her even more. </p><p>She received many letters from those who she had helped in the past; they expressed their gratitude and support. Often detailing what they were doing with their lives now that they had been given a second chance by her. </p><p>All the photographs that they sent to her of who they were now inspired her to keep going even faced with defeat. Each picture she kept and had hung up on her wall back at her home. The words that she had spoken to those in their time of need were now famous, </p><p>“Breathe easy, watch your side, and never quit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae Joon Park never joined the games for the prize of glory, fame, or fortune. He joined with the intentions of discovering what truly happened to Mila, and to restore himself,  and his family’s name. That was made very clear to the Syndicate when he single-handedly took out the repulsor tower in King’s Canyon to distract and collect whatever intel he could while the Syndicate were focused on ‘the bigger things’ going on. During the fiasco Tae Joon hacked into the games mainframe program and listed himself as a Legend. Of course they would question where he had come from, never battling his way to the top; but the PR Team would never turn away a new face. More money in their useless pockets. It didn’t matter, it was just one step closer to his personal winning. </p><p>One unexpected element of joining the games that he did not intend was the slow friendships he started to build with the other Legends. Sure, some of them like Elliott and Octavio pushed their friendship onto him, but the others like Renee and Loba who were here for nearly the same reasons as he; had formed a sort of camaraderie. He was even deemed a best friend to Pathfinder when Tae Joon fixed some little mishap with his wiring. </p><p>The people here were proving themselves to him that they were not driven solely for the money. They were here for their own much more personal reasons and Tae Joon could not help but understand them more much to his own chagrin. </p><p>Despite his attempts to not get too comfortable in his newfound life, he can’t help but sometimes enjoy the moments that they have all spent together. Going to the bar with the group after an exhausting day or those ridiculous movie nights that Makoa always arranged. (He would never tell anyone that it was him who always ate the last bowl of popcorn because he took a lot of joy in Octavio’s tantrums.) </p><p>But despite his objective to find out what happened, he also found a new prize. Friendship and maybe, just maybe, a family with these diverse and entertaining people. Not that he would ever admit that aloud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any grammar mistakes, this is simply for the fun of the challenge! I hope you enjoy. </p><p>Twitter: @euriditia</p><p>Tumblr: euriditia.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>